


【双咕哒】独奏

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 睡奸有有二次设定伯咕前提下的双咕哒骨科
Relationships: male fujimaru ritsuka/female fujimaru ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	【双咕哒】独奏

“她拯救了世界？……可是未免太过普通……”  
“master~来迎接小玉藻的爱的攻势吧——”  
“前辈，小心！”  
“诶、不要因为草莓蛋糕，就断定我是废柴大人啊立香。”  
“魔女！是魔女！烧死她！烧死她！”

她又在做梦了，独立在这一切混乱嘈杂的声音之外的立香清醒地想着，然而深入在梦境之中的少女已经抱着头呜咽出声。

她看到时间尽头的美丽洁白的神殿，颓败玉座前的医生；看到自己在塞勒姆熊熊燃烧的火焰中间挣扎；看到盾牌矗立身前，唯有意志长留。

然后立香突然被扯进了梦里，埃德蒙•唐泰斯正站在她身前。远处，是从者们不断回归英灵座而扬起的金色光尘，她完全忘记了这是一个梦，只是慌慌张张地，泣不成声地想要道歉。

复仇鬼的肢体也在逐渐破碎飘扬，血液在脱离他的瞬间带来金色的微光，而后化为无法被捕捉的细微尘粒在黑暗中消逝。一定很痛，也一定很失望吧。但他仍旧用温熙而纵容的态度向立香看过来。

“……失败了啊，我的共犯者。”他说道，甚至还微微笑了一下，“那么，最后一次，为我点烟吧。”

立香很想这么做，可是她已经被迟来的，巨大的痛苦所击垮，所涨破。她因为过度紧张而痉挛的双手死死握住打火机，无论如何都找不到放松下来的方法，她想好好站直，做出和他相配的姿态来，可是肚子像是被什么东西碾压着一样。

剧痛让她像是虾子一样弓起脊背，被泪水和冷汗模糊的视线只能看清自己足下的方寸之地。大滴的水珠从她的额头上落到地上，混合着被她咬破的嘴唇中滴下的血。

过了很久，很久很久，久到她被空旷无际的黑暗全然吞没，但似乎又是一瞬间，埃德蒙的闷哼声提醒了她，已经没有多少时间了。快啊，站起来，像以前一样，毫无迟滞地行动起来啊！内心的焦虑和不甘不住翻滚，但双腿无论如何都无法挪动一分。

她、她站不起来，她做不到，她太普通了，她没有经验。

——所以她失败了。

藤丸立香猛然惊醒，被冷汗浸透的睡衣和头发贴在身上，黏糊糊的让她越来越不舒服，她勉力眨了眨眼，把残存的泪水挤出眼眶。被子像是湿透的铁块一样挤压着她的身体，她迟钝的发觉，刚才梦中的不适感正是源于此刻在自己胃部兴风作浪的绞痛。

床头柜上的小时钟显示现在是凌晨五点，她知道自己应该躺回去好好睡一觉，但无论是从生理上还是心理上，立香都不想回到床上。

七点十分，他起床走下楼梯，桌子上放着已经做好的鸡蛋吐司和热咖啡。

姐姐听到了脚步声，头也不回地和他打招呼，“还要等一下才能做好，来帮我翻锅。”他低低地嗯了一声，伸长手臂半圈过她，拿走了锅铲继续翻搅起来。

她看起来很没精神，也就没发现吃饭时间里他一直在不易察觉地观察她。“又没睡好吗？”眼看着她拿起咖啡壶差点倒一桌子，他伸手握住她的手，稳稳地续了她的杯子，又给自己倒了一杯，“是不是咖啡喝的太多了？”

她却没有听清他说话，只是茫然地眨了眨眼，“……什么时候，立夏已经长得这么大了啊。”他顺着她的目光看过去，发现自己的手掌已经能完全包住她的手了，童年时毫不客气地和自己争抢遥控器和冰棒的姐姐的手，现在看来格外娇小柔软。

他就笑了起来，像任何一个骄傲的少年一样，拍了拍她的头顶，“尽快习惯吧，我现在已经比你高一个头还多了。”

出乎他的意料，却又在意料之中的，少女并没有气鼓鼓地跳起来戳他的额头，而是就势歪了歪头，露出了一个和她活泼灿然的外表所不契合的，格外虚弱单薄的微笑。就他看来，像是垂暮的老人在怀念什么一样。

“嗯，长大了呢。”好像一个陌生人一样的姐姐似乎回忆起了什么，让她看起来心思已经完全没在当下的厨房里，“……我的确离开太久了。”

他大口大口地吃光了自己那一份加量的早餐，确认了书包里的备品，准备出门的时候，才状似无意地嘱咐她，“中午好好睡一觉补回来吧，晚餐等我回家做，今天没有社团活动，我会很快回家的。”

藤丸立夏拥有一个相对来说很不错的家庭，唯一的问题或许是除了他以外的其他家人都有些脱线。比如说，去年的某年月日，他回到家，发现父母已经被几个莫名其妙的人忽悠瘸了，而姐姐则因为一辆献血车上来历不明的人的话，答应了去海外做一个什么工作。

——总之，就是每个人都说着不符合逻辑的话，做出了不符合逻辑的事情。

那个时候，他还没想到这次分别居然这么久，对他们的影响又是这么的大。

“就当是社会实习了！”父亲大手一挥，“等立香回来休息一年补补课，正好和立夏你一起考大学！”

现在立香回来了，却变得不像是她了。立夏记忆中那个无忧无虑的直线条天然呆似乎在这一年中发生了什么翻天覆地的变化，她变得忧郁、沉潜、似乎时时刻刻要被巨大的负担压垮一样。时隔一年联系不上，忽然之间发给自己的邮件也是一样，带着伪装过度的欢快轻盈，却因为自身太过痛苦，而无暇顾及其他。

她睡不着觉，睡着了也睡不好，立夏学习的时候，能听到她在隔壁翻来覆去的动静。饮食习惯上也发生了微妙的变化，似乎过去的一年里，她不断接受着来自世界各地的食物一样，过去，她从不在早饭时喝咖啡。

然后还有，最重要的一点，她的身上不知为何，多出了很多痕迹。立香自己大概也格外注意这一点，刻意选择了遮盖度很高的衣服，但这种拙劣的把戏只能瞒过那对白痴父母而已——在立香回来之前，他们哈哈大笑着跑去环游世界，把屋子和等待的责任抛给了立夏。

作为正常度过童年的淘气鬼，立夏熟知磕碰伤和划伤没能好好愈合的样子。而立香结结巴巴的谎言显然只是让他的疑问和猜测变得越来越多。

她大概不知道，有多少次，在吃饭、一起游泳、上放学的路上、并肩打游戏等种种正常的姐弟活动中，藤丸立夏究竟是用怎样的目光观察她的。观察她裤管下露出的柔软的曲线，观察被汗湿的短袖散发出的香气，观察那双柔软的手是怎么拿起游戏机的。

他不断地，仔细地把关于她的一切铭刻在心里，他熟悉她如何吞咽，如何走路，吃到酸橘子时如何吐舌头，秋天见到脆脆的落叶如何先他一步踩碎。正因如此，她的不对劲简直是一眼即知，但立夏还是不知道过去的一年究竟发生了什么。

她说谎的时候，眼神飘忽，会习惯性地咬住嘴唇再飞快放开，现在又要加上一条，还会不自觉地摩挲右手手背。

——右手，为什么是右手？

藤丸立夏从电车里走出来的时候，还不自觉地思考着这个问题。以他最挑剔的眼光，也无法看出那里和之前有什么区别，但立香下意识的动作实在是太过频繁了，简直就像是右手上有什么足以改变一切的力量一样，她显然无法掌控它，却也因为其强大而依赖着它，所以才会出于确认一般，来回抚摸着那里的皮肤。

“我回来了，晚上吃咖喱吧，我还买了生鱼片。”一边把买回来的东西分门别类放进冰箱，他一边问，“下午睡觉了吗？”

“嗯？啊、当然，好好睡了一觉之后舒服多啦。”她格外做作地伸了一个懒腰，夸张地打了个呵欠，才凑过来看，“诶，没给我买薯片吗？”

立夏脑子里还在回忆刚才一瞬间，嫩黄色家居服下面露出的一节纤腰，但动作和嘴巴都丝毫没有停顿，他凶巴巴地说，“吃什么薯片，真的会变成大胖子的。”

立香笑嘻嘻地从袋子里掏出苹果红茶，用肩膀撞了弟弟一下，“等我变成大胖子，就每天都和立夏一起放学，让你找不到女朋友。”

“……那吃完晚饭，一起去买吧。”他妥协一般地说，等到她心满意足地去客厅，才嘟囔一句，“不过，也不需要那种东西。”

吃完饭之后，反而是立香不想出门，硬是被立夏拖出去在公园里散了一个小时的步，才奖励般的得到了一袋薯片。她扁着嘴被拉着手往前走，另一只手抱住小小袋的薯片，“这么点，一下子就吃光了嘛，你可不许和我抢。”

“是是是，一整袋都是立香大人的。”感受着少女的细嫩的皮肤在自己掌心中滑动的感觉，他放慢步子，向着家的方向、

回到家之后先是被押着泡了澡喝了热牛奶换了床单，九点多就被逼迫着躺到床上，虽然很想抗议，但根本没睡午觉的立香面对弟弟的关心本能地有些心虚。大不了关灯玩手机应付过去，她想着，却没料到立夏拿着一本书坐在了边上。

“往里去，我看着你睡着。”大概也顾及到了性别带来的尴尬，少年并没有一起躺进被子里面，而是靠坐在床头，懒洋洋地把腿压在了被子上。

立香在这种传统家长般的压力下闭了一会眼睛，又全然没有睡意的滚了滚，伸长脖子想看清楚他手里的书，“在看什么呢？有意思吗？”

散发着隔着被子也能轻易被察觉到的香气，她的身体就那么凑了过来，刚吹干的头发上带着和他一样的味道，但就算是同样的洗发水，到了她身上也格外的诱人。根本没什么心思看书的立夏微微闭上了眼睛，“……我念给你听。”

和他人同住一间屋子的感觉，始终是比不上他人陪在身边的真实感，所以虽然床头灯柔和的光映亮了天花板，立夏念出来的又是一篇格外晦涩难懂的俄国小说，立香还是在少年清澈冷淡的声线里感受到了久违的、安稳的睡意。

不知不觉地，她握住被角的手渐渐放松下来，呼吸也越来越均匀，立夏的声音也就跟着低沉下去，直到少女的小脑袋彻底歪在了枕头上，眉毛也放松下来，像个无忧无虑的小公主。

她睡着了。少年的陪伴却并未终止，虽然已经相当心猿意马，但他还是有一搭没一搭地翻着书页，眼睛随意略过满篇字符，还空出一只手轻轻顺着她的头发。

一个小时之前，二分之一片安眠药在热腾腾的牛奶中消融不见，为了平衡口感，他特地放了一勺蜂蜜进去。睡眠障碍患者如果自己使用药物，就很容易过量，而立香的情况或许还要复杂很多，所以他决定用藏在暗处的药物和摆在明处的陪伴来和她一起度过艰难的特殊时期。

她就像是刚脱离高压环境下的战场一样，时刻维持着胆战心惊的警惕状态，在某些时候，看起来像是狂风中被吹打着的花朵，一不留意就会被压力彻底撕碎掉。但她明明是一个坚强的人，是一个温暖的小太阳，并不需要刻意做什么，散发出的光和热量就能轻易影响到身边的人。究竟是什么改变了她呢？

这段时间一直忧心于她异常状态的少年望向她安稳的睡颜，放弃了思考这些得不到答案的问题，难得的露出了温柔的笑容。“晚安，立香。”没有丝毫犹豫地，他低下头，不比任何一片飘羽沉重的吻降落在她的额头上。

“嗯……”被压低之后格外柔和的声音，安稳的感觉，和立香记忆里的某些时刻重合在了一起，虽然已经在药物作用下陷入了近似昏睡的沼泽中，她还是本能地、依赖地笑了起来，“埃德蒙……”

立夏的表情倏地绷紧了，少女的梦呓想一根箭，在他最没有防备的时候穿透了无穷的疑问，直接触到了最会让他疼痛的地方。

一年时间，她都经历了什么呢？  
在他的目光所不能达到的陌生的国度，她是不是遇到了更多喜欢她的人？  
就像是小王子遇到了她的玫瑰、她的狐狸一样，他们改变了她，她也改变了他们。

眼前再度闪现了她刚才的笑容。作为亲人生活了这么多年，作为亲人喜欢了她这么多年，他实在是太过熟悉藤丸立香了。她就那么笑起来，带着他所不知晓的，带着女性意味的撒娇和喜爱，叫出了另一个人的名字。

小王子遇到了很多很多不一样的存在，她只是没有回家。又或者说，离开了一年时间的立香对停留在原地的他就像是亚修斯之船一样，虽然只有细节处的改变，却也忍不住让他怀疑其深处是否还存在着他所不能发现的变化。

此时此刻，往常用以自我拘束的自制力已经全然崩塌，不用照镜子他也能想象出自己的脸上究竟是怎么样的表情。立夏感到嫉妒，也感到无法抑制的恐慌，还有不知从何处而来的，对她的愤怒。

“立香，”他低低地叫，“立香……”

她的新睡衣很好脱，倒不如说她的体重有些过轻，而身形对长成的少年来说也过于娇小。但要解开扣子，仍然是一个很难的工作——他的手在抖，在犹豫，但仍在坚持前进。

屋子里暖气开的很高，立香并没有对离开的两件套表达什么不舍之情，只是跟着立夏的动作，趴到了被子堆成的小窝里面香甜地睡着。而立夏看起来就有些兴奋过头了，在明亮而温暖的灯光下，他的眼睛像是什么无机质的石头一样，亮的惊人。

他喘息着，声音大得让他以为立香下一刻就会被吵醒，第二个吻就在这种情况下，落到立香的背上。那里有一道细微的伤疤，在少女光滑的背上并不明显，但他还是第一眼就捕捉到了，先是用唇瓣试探着触碰，然后是肆无忌惮地绕着小小的疤痕移动舌尖，像是品尝一般，区分着伤疤和周围皮肤的差别。

少年骨节分明的手还带有过度兴奋产生的湿滑汗意，握住少女侧腰的时候，让她不安地闪躲了一下。但他完全没有察觉，只是一味地用唇舌追逐、安慰着她背上的每一处异常，摩挲，舔舐，轻咬，吮吸，甚至忽视了自己已经硬起来的器官，他仔仔细细地爱抚着少女。

立香觉得很不舒服，并不是疼痛或是哪里的身体不对劲，而是另一种意义上的不舒服，背后被来回抚弄着，一开始这感觉还不甚分明，但是过上一会儿之后，每一下吸舔都会让她的腰颤抖起来，身体深处也有什么东西被激活一般，被触碰的麻痒酸软都越来越难以忍受。

可她偏偏醒不过来，眼皮也好，手脚也好，都像是被睡意缠绕捆绑着，用尽力气也不能动弹。声音也是一样，她有几次已经被刺激的想要让背后的人停下，但是从嘴唇中发出的声音却像是单纯的低吟。

那根舌头越来越低，在她的臀上也留下几个印记之后，她就在战栗和一丝期待中，被翻了过来。是做梦吗？但这感觉又太过真实，但不是做梦的话，又觉得很不现实。

她忽然想到了一种可能性。少女握紧拳头，显然非常紧张，她带着颤抖的羞涩小声问，“埃德蒙……？”

在这个时候又听到这个名字，立夏几乎因为愤怒的荒诞有种想笑出来的冲动。他的唇舌像是淫乱湿润的蛇一样，游弋在她的肌肤上，少年小声嗤笑道，“不是埃德蒙哦。”

从暖烘烘的床褥中脱离的皮肤还带着压痕，在少年看来，当然是无比的可爱。因为刚才连续不断的刺激而硬挺起来的乳尖，却没有被他第一时间照顾到。用手指轻轻抚摸她腰侧一道划痕的同时，立夏选择撬开少女的齿关，强迫她在昏睡中进行这个吻。

在此之前从未和人接过吻的少年无师自通，仗着她反应迟缓又已经被勾起欲望，相当恣意地在她口中翻搅着，舌尖引着她的一起动还不算，还要用最轻的力道划过怕痒敏感的上颚，让立香发出含混不清的声音。

她的身体在不住颤抖着，结束这一吻的立夏仔细观察着自己掌握中的美丽身体，用指甲反复描绘划痕的时候，似乎加剧了那种令人难过的痒，却增加了某些难以启齿的感官刺激，让少女纵然在深睡中也拧着眉毛，一幅难耐的表情。

立夏也皱着眉毛，却并不是因为急切的欲望——在你离开的时候，究竟发生了什么呢？他膜拜一般地爱抚遍她身体上的疤痕，这个疑问仍然在脑海中盘桓不去。

需要更多刺激的身体仍然被不温不火的对待，少女发出了委屈的低泣声，少年掌下的小腹也在用着力，微微分开的双腿之间已经积蓄起了相当程度的淫液，光是在爱抚中溢出的部分就已经让床单湿了一小块。

他知道要怎么安慰她，但无论之前的情绪有多么激烈，对她的感情又有多么沉重地储藏在心里，他还是犹豫了起来。在唯有他们两人的房间里，爱抚着昏睡中的姐姐，肆无顾忌地亲吻她，把种种反应表情尽收眼底，这种事情显然太过出格。

甚至于少年最不可告人、最疯狂扭曲的谵梦中，都不曾泄露出一丝一毫关于立香的呓语。他很仔细也很妥帖地把这份感情折叠又折叠，压缩成小小的一块，用不会招来非议和异样眼光的态度对待她，单纯地享受着两人作为家人相处的时光。

这种克制在立香的变化之前溃不成军。他意识到所谓的种种忍耐，只不过是因为一直以来，她从来没有真正脱离过他的理解，也没有从他的目光中消失那么长时间所带来的虚伪的自我安慰而已。

在他意识到立香已经成长之后，克制就迅速转变为了恐惧，哪怕她已经回到了这个温暖的屋檐下，他也无法承受失去她的恐惧，或者说，承受住无数可能性中与她疏远分离的未来。

所以，他……

少年的内心在被异样的喜悦感所涨破的同时，也承受着尖锐的疼痛感，但他在短暂的静止之后，还是继续伸出了手。

在他所看不见的地方，在他所不知晓的时空，藤丸立香的双足逃跑过，静止过，疼痛过，休憩过——对她旅程一无所知的少年珍爱地捧起她雪团一般的脚，从足尖开始轻吻起来。

脚是一个很特殊的器官，它在床笫之上似乎也因为这种特殊性而蒙上了另一重作用。一个人对另一个人足部的膜拜，在多数文化中都被视为明显的主从关系的标定。但不能否认的是，两人之间的主使者是立夏，而非被膜拜的立香。

眼下却不是如此。少年红艳的舌尖仍然从容地挑逗着，在圆润可爱如珍珠的脚趾间出入，把晶亮的唾液毫不吝啬地填充进每一条细小的纹路里，极尽所能地讨好着。少女的声音顿时多了起来，呼吸之间细碎的呻吟，时不时绷紧的脚尖都说明了她的渴望。

立香的感受也的确很辛苦。刚才的刺激虽然难耐，但毕竟还是少女认知中常态的抚摸，作为梦境来说，好像也没有那么不可思议。现在她所遭受的最为顶级的服侍，她身上最不应当被爱抚的器官不断传来被软舌舔弄挑逗的特殊感觉，被完全逼迫出敏感的部位每每传出柔和而无可躲避的快感，让腿根都颤抖起来。

痒，无可避免的痒，而在这之外，还存在着处于支配地位的另一种感觉。像是厚重的油漆被涂在身上一样，叠加的、粘稠的感觉混合着无可忍耐的羞耻，在感知中愈发湿润的小穴让她有些惊慌失措。如果是梦的话，这感觉也太过真实了吧？

立夏垂下那对漂亮的蓝色眼睛，就着这个姿势，他能轻易看清立香的小穴正在微妙的一鼓一鼓，隐没进阴影的腿根也细微地抽搐着。因为她可怜的样子反而生起恶作剧的心思，他刻意用尖尖的虎牙咬过她已经被玩成粉色的足心，一边用手指撑开了紧闭的花瓣。

一股暖乎乎的淫液，就这样急不可待地打湿了他的指尖，和小穴之间拉着丝地垂到了床单上，在粉色的蚌肉犹自吸着外界空气的时候，缓缓晕开了。

“不……”没落入立夏手中的另一只脚掌不知什么时候支到了他的小腹上，被身体焦虑的渴求和过激快感唤醒的少女死命用着力，想要把弟弟踢开。只是看她的眼睛便知道，维持这种程度的清醒对她也是相当困难的。

明明身体各处都因为本能的对快感的追求而僵硬地用着力，刚一醒来就感受到小腹和大腿近似抽筋的疼痛感，但出于本意的动作却意外的软弱无力，甚至不能称作动作。顶在两人中间的腿完全没能成为他的阻碍，反而能让少年更加方便地看清楚一片狼藉的腿间。

发觉他充满肉欲的贪婪视线到底是看向哪里时，就算是坚强的立香也无法应对，她崩溃了一样地踢蹬着，可以说是用尽力气地哭叫了出来——却只不过是发出了幼猫一样的，与其说是愤怒，不如说是撒娇的声音。

“滚开……”因为气力不足只能抽噎着说出这句话的立香，完全没有意识到自己的样子并不能让人恐惧或是羞惭。肌肤因情欲漫上红色，被舔着脚趾就达到数次小高潮，随便逗弄一下就暗自垂泪的小穴，本身就是极大的刺激，再加上现在她那副不情愿却很明显被快感影响着的脸，都是能一下子引燃立夏的因素。

他短暂地离开了一下，立香听到了拖鞋走在地板上的声音，抽屉的推拉声，等他再度回到少女的房间里，手里就多了什么看起来很熟悉的塑料小包装。

糟糕的是，立香的意识又一次模糊起来，甜美的深睡在召唤着她，而快感的余韵也像是漩涡一样吸附着这具身体，过度敏感的肌肤经不起哪怕轻轻一下的摩擦。“呜……”腰部以下好像在火炉上逐渐融化的棉花糖一样，不仅不听从立香的指挥，甚至还期待着立夏玩弄一样，在他靠过来的时候又挤出一股淫汁。

“不要害怕。”在她明显的抗拒眼神下，他反而笑了起来，低下头亲亲她软绵绵的脸颊，“立香，在这之后也是，我会陪着你的。”

那里已经足够湿润，立夏过度细致的爱抚到最后几乎成为了折磨，所以当他的手指试探着进入的时候，立刻受到了小穴热情的欢迎——终于能得到实际上安抚，已经积攒了太多也太久的快感余韵就在他的指尖上爆发开来，穴口像是崩溃一般地咬着手指不让它离开，腰肢也本能地上下摇动起来，想要获得更多的充实感。

“嗯……这样的话还是先高潮一次比较好吧？”与其说是征求立香的意见，倒不如说是不太自信的自问自答，立夏仔细观察着少女的表情动作了起来。又加入一根手指缓慢打着转的同时，还轻轻用舌尖撩动着硬挺的花蒂，另一只手掌更是干脆地在小腹附近按压着。

这种缓慢而矜持的节奏，显然更适合现在的情况。“嗯！嗯呜！”她的腰猛然向上，声音也终于压抑不住，今晚第一次冲破了少女紧闭的嘴唇。说不清是不满足于他不急不缓的动作还是这段时间以来的压力终于达到了临界点，立香忽然也懒得压抑自己的声音，她一边剧烈地抽泣着，一边在少年极尽缠绵的勾动中，双眼失神地绷直了双腿。

带着对小阴蒂的怜爱之情，立夏尽职尽责地安抚了那里一会儿，才慢慢地向她的身体里进发。按照说明书严格戴好的套子紧紧箍住他的前端，让少年也有种微妙的快感，他已经忍耐太久了，尽量压抑着一下撞进去的急迫冲动，立夏把头埋在少女的肩膀上，在磨人的吮吸中缓缓沉下了腰。

他湿热的呼吸，虽然立香不想承认，对她来说有着意料之外的刺激。从那个部位瞬间漫延开的，像是麻痹了一样的痒瞬间沁到了骨头里，而后更是牵动着全身一样，甚至条件反射地收缩着小穴夹紧了体内的器官。立夏忍耐地抽了一口气，带着惩罚的意味咬住圆润的肩头，让她忍不住扭了下身子想要逃开。

“等不及了吗……？”立夏又是一口咬在边上，闷声说着，“现在还不能动的太厉害，再等等，会让你很舒服的。”还没等立香反应过来，她的手就被按在了床上，深深钉进身体里的肉棒也动了起来。

因为安眠药的缘故，她的身体还是软绵绵的使不上力气，立夏几次试着让她圈住他的腰都失败了，他索性拔出来调整了一下姿势。把被子叠了叠垫到她的腰下，用肩膀抵住她的膝窝，用这种对折了少女的姿势，他叼住没被好好开发过的乳尖，继续抽插起来。

小穴内里已经积蓄起了相当多的汁液，眼下正随着他的一次次深入发出咕啾咕啾的声音，立夏刻意用体重压制着立香，让她连一丁点挣扎的余地都没有。男性明显更加粗硬的耻毛被爱洁的他刻意修剪过，却也因此更方便在顶撞中刺激到阴蒂。

和柔软的舌截然不同的粗暴的摩擦让立香很不适应，一直被花唇好好保护着的器官也因此感到了被毛发拂过的刺痒，但同时接踵而来的快感则更为鲜明，让她已经疲惫不堪的大脑无法分辨到底是痛是痒，是酸软还是快慰。

她又哭了起来，这次，却不全是因为痛苦和压力。立夏长得太高了，就像是一只弓起脊背的温顺的大狗一样，凑到她脸边上，连舔带吻地安慰着她，“不管在怕什么，都不用怕了哦……在立香好起来以前，我会一直陪着你的。”

他的表情仍然是带着焦急的关切，声音也和平时那个温柔内敛的弟弟没有什么区别，除了还在她体内兴风作浪的那根肉棒以外，这根本就是她最熟悉的弟弟。一旦意识到这一点，本来就火热的身体就更加夸张地反应了出来，没有被拘束的双手此时已经抓住了立夏的手臂，因为快感而颤抖着在他的身体上留下痕迹。

他……他是从什么时候开始，不再称呼自己为姐姐的？这个问题的答案似乎要追寻到很久以前，立香混混沌沌地想着，连自己已经发出了可怜又娇媚的尖叫也没发觉。事实上，她的思维一度中断了，被细致开发充分挑弄的身体好像已经到了最佳状态，已经能相当娴熟地从立夏那里获取更多的快乐，也因此，她刚刚已经绷紧了脚尖，死命吮吸着他的肉棒到达了顶点。

她出了汗，下面的小穴也哭个不停，浑身是粉腻腻的一团，让立夏喜欢的要命。她所发出来的声音也是一样，带着显而易见的愉快和娇嫩，对他来说是一种肯定，也就不禁想让她发出更多。

在未竟的余韵中，立夏似乎毫不留恋地抽离出去，被肉棒堵住的液体跟着流出去，发出让人耳热的声音。立香还没恢复神智，就被强制拉着跪趴过去，才离开一会儿就有所冷却的肉棒从后面又一次插入了她的身体。

想要逃跑，却因为颤抖的膝盖和身体无法用力被凌乱的织物绊住，随后而来的是更加凶猛的撞击，还有明显是惩罚的拍打。少女蜜桃一样的臀瓣被立夏抓握着，软肉从指缝中颤巍巍的挤出一点，她显然很害羞，露出来的耳尖都因为充血变成了红色。

“不……不要了……”因为他正跪在自己的双腿中间而不能并拢膝盖，只能被动承受的立香狼狈地哭了起来。可惜，在这种时候的哭泣和反抗，都只能增加这种行为的趣味而已。

乳尖被清爽的粗布枕巾摩擦着，跟随着撞击的节奏来回，变成了惹人怜爱的颜色，后背也被重点照顾着，少年啃咬着柔白的肌肤，享受着留下印记以及配套的紧缩。立香越是想逃，就被作弄的越发凄惨，到最后甚至到了被捏住两个粉尖儿向上提起就能高潮的地步。

很丢人的，她几乎是在无可承受的快感中昏过去的。第二天难得的，她和立夏都睡到了阳光满屋才醒来。

刚醒来的少女显然还在迷茫当中，前段时间过度透支的睡眠显然不足以被这一夜好梦所弥补，她金色的眼睛眨了眨，似乎就要倒头回去再睡下去。当然，一转过头，她就看到了他。

在这个阳光懒洋洋打在阔叶植物深绿肥大的叶子上的早晨，立夏看着仿佛第一次清醒地认识了他的立香，笑了起来。和姐姐一样，他笑起来也很好看，凸显出他讨人喜欢的娃娃脸和清秀的五官。

从这以后，就不是独奏了。就算很拙劣，根本合不上拍，甚至其中一方压根不想要参加合奏，但从她正视这份欲望开始，藤丸立夏就注定失去了独奏的寂寞。

他拉过少女的右手，吻在了她的手背上。


End file.
